


Red Night.

by Munashi10_0



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Ja'far has a bad time, Modern AU, Weird fever dream, but dw its not really graphic i guess, lots of mentions of blood, may continue, me shoving all my ideas into this one universe, only to come out with a small drabble, potential one-shot?, ram person, that doesnt even say the characters name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munashi10_0/pseuds/Munashi10_0
Summary: Ja'far is a young Ram in a modern AU and has a bad dream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Red Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far I can continue this, but I’m gonna try to bring several of my old AU/Ideas into this. But if i can’t continue it, then it’ll just stick as a one shot or something idk.
> 
> Also Ja’far is a ram dude, that’s one of the ideas I wanted to mesh into this.

In a world ruled by Tech, Tradition, and Beasts, there lies a small ram. A white haired being with small dainty horns, laying in his bed as his blankets fall to his floor. The cold breeze making him quiver. A thud echoes throughout his room, bringing his consciousness back to life. In a daze, he opened his eyes, noticing why he was so cold.   
  
“What.. was that noise..” he groaned. He sloppily dragged himself out of bed, trying not to bang a horn on the top of his bed frame. Ah, turns out his phone fell on the floor and he stepped on it. Luckily he owned a very old model, being too stiff and sturdy to actually break. He kneeled down to grab it, but noticed a certain hue in the corner of his eyes. He looked to his right, and the sky was red, a deep burning red, that stung to stare at. He brushed it off for a second, assuming his red curtains were just shifting the hue of the window. But as he got up he heard a light screeching sound in his ears. He moved the fabric in front of the window. The sky was still red, almost as if it was bleeding, and almost suddenly, his head started ringing, and the noise from outside grew louder and louder. It took him a few moments to recognize the sound. People were screaming outside, confusion began to clutter his thoughts, and he could hardly breathe. He grasped at his throat, but felt a wet substance on his fingers. He looked down, and his nails were bleeding as well. The blood was rushing up his fingers to his wrists. His wrists began to open, and dripped what felt like acid. He gasped in shock, but all of a sudden he could no longer make noises.   
  
Amidst his panic, he tried running to the other side of his home, he began grasping at the door knob to his room, it was almost as if it was locked. He couldn't open it. The door knob began to unhinge and fell to the floor, he looked behind him only to find that his room disappeared, he could only see white walls getting closer and closer to him. He began to bang on what was the door, now only a red wall. The noises outside grew far louder, the shrill screams making his ears bleed.But at the same time, he couldn't hear anything. His panic built and built, and just as the walls began to get suffocatingly close, everything went black.

He lazily opened his eyes once more, only to find himself in his bed. His blankets still on the floor, and his window shut. He sat up, and looked to his right to view outside his window, that rested right beside his bed. The curtains were already wide open. He crawled out of bed, feeling the soft fabric of the rug beneath him, also sharing the bright red color. He groaned, and looked outside. The sky was a dark blue, clouds and fog covering the view. He opened the window to breathe the fresh air coming from outside. Beneath the window laid his phone, he turned it on and the time stated 4:27am, still feeling drowsy, he opened his door and left the room. Cold tile beneath his feet as he made his way down the neatly decorated hallway. Passing the living room and heading to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from the top cabinet, and got a cup of water. He looked to his side as he drank it, the pots and pans were hanging from several metal rods with vine weaved into them. He was planning on putting wisteria there, but deemed it too much of a hassle in current time.

He went back to his room, and climbed into bed. Not paying attention to the metal frame above him, he slammed his forehead into it. He hissed at his stupidity and went back to bed. Setting his alarm to wake him up in two hours.

END CHAPTER ///

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, just know i barely write and am somehow still working on my disease fic. Got more ideas since "The last of us 2" came out, so hopefully I'll be able to work on that?? Idk. Sorry for making people wait only to get this out LMFAO
> 
> Also im still sorry for this being short, it seems this is the most i can write while keeping a steady flow ;;


End file.
